


발키리 (Valkyrie)

by daisy_illusive



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, College, Drama, Fantasy, Historical, Humor, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: GeonHak hace tiempo que tiene un sueño recurrente… un sueño en el que un joven alado desciende de los cielos clamando venganza.





	발키리 (Valkyrie)

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se mueve en dos tiempos, el pasado y el presente. En el pasado se contará un poco de la épica de las Valquirias, así que, contextualizaré y aclararé cualquier cosa que pueda quedar confusa si no se sabe nada sobre ellas en las notas finales.  
> ONEUS hizo el debut del milenio con la canción 발키리 (Valkyrie) y como yo soy una persona demasiado especial y me gusta escribir de todo lo que sale, me puse casi inmediatamente a pensar esto.  
> Estoy in love con ONEUS, in love con el álbum, in love con las cositas que son y cuando estoy in love escribo de las cosas con las que estoy in love (y como también estoy in love con ONEWE, igualmente aparecen en la historia). Espero que os guste.

            —¿Has vuelto a tener ese sueño extraño?

 

            GeonHak salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su amigo HyunGu y rápidamente volvió a la realidad, girándose hacia el otro chico y dedicándole un pequeño asentimiento a su pregunta. Sí. Había vuelto a tener aquel extraño sueño en el que un joven hermoso, con grandes alas a sus espaldas y una especie de túnica vaporosa, descendía de los cielos montado sobre un caballo blanco, con una espada en su mano derecha y alzando dicho brazo mientras clamaba venganza. El chico llevaba teniendo aquel sueño desde el verano y era bastante recurrente, mínimo una vez a la semana, tenía aquel sueño en el que sucedía exactamente lo mismo una y otra vez, sin dejar a GeonHak ver algo más de él.

 

            —¿Has pensado en que puede ser como una especie de premonición del Apocalipsis o algo por el estilo? —le cuestionó su amigo—. Quizás eres el nuevo Mesías y los Cielos te están enviando esta visión para que detengas el Apocalipsis.

            —No me seas gilipollas, HyunGu —respondió el—. Simplemente me habré obsesionado con el sueño, queriendo saber más porque es curioso, pero mi imaginación no da para mucho y me quedo estancado siempre en los mismo.

            —Si tú lo dices… —murmuró el otro—, pero piensa… ¿y si es verdad que eres el nuevo Mesías y estás aquí desaprovechando tu habilidad de salvar el mundo por estudiar la economía coreana de los 90?

 

            GeonHak frunció su ceño y sus labios en una mueca de enfado a la vez que agarraba su goma y hacía el ademán de tirársela a su amigo, que se encogió en el asiento de enfrente y le prometió que se callaría y no le diría nada más sobre el tema mientras le pedía que bajara la goma.

 

            GeonHak volvió a dejar el proyectil sobre su mesa, al lado del folio con la gráfica que había estado dibujando en sus apuntes hasta que se había distraído pensando en aquel extraño sueño que llevaba teniendo tanto tiempo. Después de tantas veces que había soñado con aquello, el chico debía de haberse cansado, pero lo que había ocurrido había sido lo contrario… el chico se había obsesionado muchísimo más con aquel dichoso sueño y, sobre todo, con aquel muchacho rubio de piel clara, ojos rasgados, nariz alta y labios rosáceos. Obviamente, a su amigo no le había hablado de aquella obsesión por el chico que aparecía en sus sueños porque ese dato correría como la pólvora entre su grupo de amigos y no necesitaba que nadie le recordara lo estúpido que era por obsesionarse con un chico que no existía.

 

            No obstante, aunque GeonHak sabía que no existía, lo sabía a la perfección, sentía en el fondo de su corazón que lo conocía que, en algún momento, en algún lugar, había coincidido con aquel chico. Era… extraño, GeonHak sabía que era extraño, pero así lo sentía.

 

~ 

 

            _El aire estaba cargado. Nubes de humo negro cubriendo el páramo helado. Fuegos dispersos derritiendo el hielo a sus pies. El ruido constante del metal chocando contra el metal. Sangre. El líquido escarlata recorriendo el suelo helado, tiñendo el blanco de aquel macabro color. Jadeos. Gritos de dolor. Últimos alientos. Hombres vociferando por doquier. Órdenes dadas en un idioma gutural, extraño, olvidado, pero a la vez demasiado conocido. Caos. Aquella era la única definición que se podía dar del lugar. Un caos absoluto. Y en el medio de ese caos, un destello de luz abriéndose paso a través de las nubes negras. Una figura alada apareciendo sobre el lugar, en vuelta en luz, abriendo sus brazos y extendiendo sus alas, provocando que el caos fuera aún mayor._

 

            —Buenas noches…

 

            GeonHak se despertó al escuchar aquel _“buenas noches”_ dicho con voz cansada, arrastrando las sílabas de las dos palabras como si éstas fueran demasiadas pesadas en su lengua, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho. El chico sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarla de aquel sueño que acababa de tener, tan real y tan intenso que éste todavía podía sentir en el fondo de sus fosas nasales el humo negro provocado por los fuegos, y se enfocó en la otra persona que se encontraba con él en el salón del piso que compartía con unos cuantos de sus amigos. HwanWoong era el que había hablado, desde la puerta del salón que daba a su habitación, despidiéndose de YoungJo, que se encontraba en el lugar, con varios folios por delante. Con el sueño que había tenido todavía detrás de sus párpados cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, GeonHak vio cómo HwanWoong entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta y cómo YoungJo volvía a agachar la mirada hacia los folios.

 

            GeonHak tragó saliva y buscó su botella pequeña de agua para quitarse el sabor a ceniza y metal que se le había quedado en la boca por el suelo a su alrededor, hallándola inmediatamente y bebiendo de ella hasta que se la acabó. Dejó que un suspiro se escapara de entre sus labios y trató de olvidar en aquel momento el extraño sueño que había tenido, completamente diferente al que había tenido en los últimos tiempos, pero con una temática similar ya que en éste también había aparecido alguien con alas descendiendo del cielo. GeonHak no había podido ver el rostro de aquella persona, pero había tenido la sensación de que era el mismo chico con el que llevaba soñando todo aquel tiempo.

 

            —Te has pegado una buena siesta, ¿eh? —comentó YoungJo en su habitual tono guasón. GeonHak se giró hacia él sintiéndose todavía más en aquel campo de batalla helado que en la realidad, en el salón de su piso, junto al mayor de todos los que vivían en aquel lugar—. Parece que no te has despertado del todo aún, ¿dormiste anoche?

 

            GeonHak negó con la cabeza. Aquella tarde había tenido un examen y se había pasado la noche y la mañana estudiando junto a HyunGu, así que, cuando había llegado al piso después de hacer el examen solo había podido llegar hasta el sofá y se había derrumbado en él, incapaz de llegar hasta su habitación, quedándose profundamente dormido sin darse cuenta siquiera, demasiado agotado como para seguir ordenando a su cuerpo que siquiera en pie.

 

            —Tienes que dormir —le dijo YoungJo—. Aprovecha que tú ya has terminado los exámenes para no despertar en una semana.

 

            El chico asintió para no preocupar en exceso a su compañero de piso, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dedicarse de nuevo a sus apuntes. GeonHak se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta la cocina, donde rellenó su botella de la jarra descalcificadora de KeonHee, y después fue hasta el baño para echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara, para despejarse del todo del sueño que había tenido antes y que había sido demasiado real. Había asentido a lo de dormir y descansar después de los exámenes, pero a pesar de que se sentía exhausto, GeonHak tenía un poco de miedo a volver a quedarse dormido por si volvía a aquel campo de batalla helado. Soñar con el hermoso muchacho alado que descendía de los cielos clamando venganza con la espada alzada era algo mucho más tranquilo y sencillo, simplemente se despertaba con la sensación de que conocía a aquel chico de cabellos dorados… prefería mil veces soñar con aquello a soñar que estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar.

 

            Después de echarse agua por la cara, el chico simplemente fue a su habitación y encendió su ordenador para ver series hasta que no pudiera mantenerse más tiempo con los ojos abiertos, con la esperanza de así soñar lo mínimo posible.

 

~

 

            —Yo soy DongMyeong —dijo un chico con voz cantarina—. Él es mi hermano gemelo DongJu, pero yo soy mayor por un minuto…

 

            El muchacho siguió hablando de él y del otro chico que era exactamente igual que él, pero con una expresión seria en el rostro, al contrario que la del otro chico, que era completamente brillante, con una sonrisa enorme. GeonHak se sintió un poco abrumado por toda aquella palabrería, sin saber muy bien cómo podía responder a ella porque él había sido siempre más bien tranquilo y como a su alrededor hubiera una persona excesivamente activa o que no dejara de hablar en todo momento de estresaba. Le pasaba mucho cuando estaba con KeonHee solo en algún lugar —y sobre todo le pasaba cuando estaba con YongHoon y KeonHee solo— y con aquel chico le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que con su compañero de piso.

 

            —Se nota que eres primo de KeonHee —fue lo único que pudo decir, en un murmuro, haciendo que el gemelo que no había hablado esbozara una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Aquel chico le caería bien. Apenas hablaba o hacía ruido—. ¿Eres tú el que se va a quedar con nosotros o tu hermano? —le preguntó a aquel que no había dicho una palabra.

            —Me quedo yo —respondió éste, en un tono de voz bajo y sosegado, completamente contrario del de su hermano—. Myeong se va al piso de enfrente con KiWook, pero ha insistido en venir a presentarse a vosotros también.

 

            GeonHak asintió. Definitivamente aquel chiquillo hablador era primo de KeonHee porque aparte de parecerse físicamente, era de ese tipo de personas que eran incapaces de quedarse calladas, aunque estuvieran debajo del agua y, daba lo que fuera porque el gemelo calladito tenía que estar de éste hasta las narices y le encantaría la idea de irse a vivir con ellos, alejado del otro, aunque fuera por unas cuantas paredes.

 

            —Lo que no sé es cómo nos vamos a organizar porque este piso tiene solo tres habitaciones y ya están completas —murmuró YoungJo, saliendo de la cocina con un par de vasos de agua—. Supongo que dormirás con KeonHee, ¿no, DongJu?

 

            El chico negó con su cabeza, tomando el vaso que le era ofrecido por el mayor. GeonHak y YoungJo se miraron, sin saber entonces con quién iba a dormir y GeonHak casi pudo sentir cómo KeonHee le había preparado un castigo por coger siempre agua de su jarra sin permiso y el castigo era bregar el último año que le quedaba de facultad con un compañero de cuarto. Sin embargo, la voz de HwanWoong alzándose desde el sofá hizo que aquello se aclarara.

 

            —KeonHee y yo compartiremos cuarto.

 

            Aunque no aclaró el motivo por el cual KeonHee y HwanWoong iban a compartir habitación y GeonHak se sintió algo confuso por aquello.

 

            — _Anyways_ —dijo alegremente el gemelo que no callaba ni debajo del agua—. Gracias por acogernos en nuestro primer año a los tres, también en nombre de KiWook, que está con la gripe y no ha podido venir —aclaró, aunque nadie le preguntó—. Cuando las vacaciones estén a punto de acabar haremos la mudanza.

 

~ 

 

            —¿Es un ángel?

 

            Una voz salida de la nada preguntó aquello repentinamente en la oreja de GeonHak y el chico se sobresaltó y pegó un pequeño brinco, haciendo que en el dibujo que había empezado a garabatear hacía un rato apareciera un trazo nuevo sin calcular. GeonHak frunció sus labios y se giró hacia HaRin, el culpable de haber hablado y haberlo sobresaltado

 

            —Porque si es un ángel yo le añadiría un poco más de halo —continuó el chico, dándole un consejo que GeonHak no había pedido, como si nada hubiera pasado—, y también de brillo.

            —No es un ángel —replicó HyunGu, desde el otro lado del salón—. Seguro que es el chico alado que baja de los cielos clamando venganza con el que sueña noche sí, noche también.

 

            Con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado por la traición recibida, GeonHak se giró hacia HyunGu y lo señaló con el dedo mientras hablaba.

 

            —Kang HyunGu. Si te considero mi mejor amigo porque me paso contigo más horas de las que puedo contar en clase, haciendo trabajos y estudiado y te comento una cosa sobre mí de la que no quiero que se enteren los demás seres humanos que nos rodean, ¿por qué lo tienes que contar?

 

            Ante las palabras de GeonHak, HyunGu simplemente se tapó la boca después de esbozar un leve “ups” que no arregló absolutamente nada, porque el resto de sus amigos que habían acampado en su piso para pensar en cómo debían de dar la bienvenida a los gemelos y a KiWook, comenzaron a atosigarlo con preguntas sobre aquel sueño y GeonHak al final tuvo que contarles a todos, con pelos y señales, lo que pasaba en el sueño, quién aparecía en el sueño, cómo aparecía… absolutamente todo. Para cuando terminó de hablar, GeonHak tuvo que alargar el brazo hasta la jarra de KeonHee y rellenarse el vaso de agua porque la garganta se le había quedado completamente seca, ignorando las protestas del dueño de dicha jarra. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto ni tan seguido.

 

            —¿Has pensado que quizás sueñas con una valquiria? —cuestionó YoungJo—. Al menos por la descripción que has dado de la persona con la que sueñas tiene pinta de eso.

            —¿Valkiria? —preguntó KeonHee—. ¿No es esa una película de Tom Cruise en la que intenta matar a Hitler? —HwanWoong, que estaba sentado a su lado, le puso una mano en el muslo para llamar su atención y después le dedicó una expresión que se podía leer perfectamente como _“calladito estás más guapo”_.

            —Sí… y no… —replicó YoungJo, cogiendo su teléfono, escribiendo en él algo y luego tendiéndoselo a GeonHak—. Mira, una valquiria es esto.

 

            El mayor le había abierto una página en la que hablaban de lo que era una valquiria, así que GeonHak comenzó a leer por encima lo que en esta estaba escrito, para sí mismo, si los demás querían saber lo que era que lo buscaran, que todos tenían móvil —menos YongHoon, que se le había caído al váter aquella mañana y todavía lo tenía metido en arroz, secándose—.

 

            Las valquirias, según ponía en la página, eran en la mitología nórdica mujeres de extraordinaria y fiera belleza, aladas y guerreras, bajo las órdenes de Odín que elegían, de entre aquellos que morían en las batallas, a los héroes de éstas y se encargaban de llevarlos hasta la otra vida, Valhalla. Allí, los guerreros fallecidos se convertían en _einherjar_ , y se preparaban para la llegada del _Ragnarök_ , el fin del mundo. Las valquirias también podían aparecer en los escritos nórdicos como amantes de los héroes y otros mortales, donde se las describía como hijas de la realeza, a veces, acompañadas de cuervos, cisnes o caballos.

 

            GeonHak terminó de leer los párrafos sobre la etimología del nombre y también las diversas obras en las que aparecía la figura de una valquiria, además de los nombres de las diferentes valquirias conocidas para detenerse en las fotografías que mostraban esculturas, pinturas, dibujos en las que se representaban aquellos seres mitológicos. El chico no pudo evitar darse cuenta del parecido del muchacho con el que soñaba con la forma en la que eran representadas las valquirias y tampoco pudo evitar pensar en aquel sueño que había tenido hacía tan solo unos pocos días sobre aquel campo de batalla helado y la aparición del ser alado en mitad de éste.

 

            —Por la cara que tiene GeonHak —murmuró YongHoon, haciendo que el nombrado saliera de sus pensamientos—. Me parece que has dado en el clavo.

            —Pero yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era una valquiria hasta ahora —replicó, devolviéndole el móvil a YoungJo—. Y sueño con un chico, no con una chica.

            —Eso es porque eres gay, parguelas —contestó KeonHee—. Soñar con una chica no te obsesionaría nada, por eso tu subconsciente ha hecho que fuera un tío.

 

            GeonHak le tiró a la cara uno de los cojines del sofá que tenía más a mano y acertó de pleno, provocando entre los demás una carcajada colectiva que GeonHak no pudo acompañar porque su mente iba a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar conexiones entre lo que había estado leyendo y la naturaleza de sus sueños.

 

~ 

 

_El aire era helado y cortaba su rostro, la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba expuesta, ya que el resto estaba cubierto por unas pieles gruesas y curtidas que lo mantenían caliente. Todo a su alrededor estaba en calma. Las hojas de los árboles no se movían, no había ni un solo animal que se cruzara en su camino por el bosque. Ni siquiera sus pasos sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve hacían que ésta crujiera bajo su peso. El silencio era absoluto y el día oscuro. Pero seguía caminando, seguía avanzando, como si hubiera algo que lo hiciera seguir adelante a pesar de que aquel lugar le daba demasiada mala espina… hasta que finalmente los árboles de aquel bosque dejaron paso a una explanada cubierta por nieve por completo rodeada de colinas formando un semicírculo casi perfecto. En el centro de éste, un joven de belleza extraordinaria, cabellos dorados, ojos rasgados, nariz alta y labios rosáceos se alzaba imponente con sus enormes alas oscuras a su espalda, esperándolo._

_Siguió avanzando lentamente, con su mano en el cinto, dispuesto a sacar su espada en cualquier momento si era necesario, avanzando hasta que estuvo tan solo a unos metros de aquel ser de increíble belleza._

_—Consumaré mi venganza contra aquellos que me arrebataron lo que más amaba —dijo el joven alado. Su voz era dulce, pero fría como el hielo que los rodeaba y su mirada fiera—. Desencadenaré el Ragnarök y todos ellos perecerán._

 

            GeonHak se despertó con la respiración entrecortada y los latidos de su corazón completamente acelerados dentro de su pecho. A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro porque por su ventana entraba una escasa luz de las farolas del exterior, opacada por la persiana prácticamente bajada. En el silencio de la habitación el chico podía jurar que resonaba el eco de las palabras que aquel muchacho de su sueño le había dicho, pero los latidos fuertes de su corazón eran tan fuertes que no estaba seguro. GeonHak trató de hacer que su cuerpo se relajara, que su mente y su corazón se calmaran, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro estaba a su alcance en aquel momento.

 

            Se levantó de la cama, sabiendo que aquella noche ya no podría volver a dormir porque el sueño que había tenido había sido casi tan angustioso como el de la batalla, hacía algo más de un mes. Fue hasta la cocina, donde se preparó una de aquellas infusiones que tenía HwanWoong que servían para absolutamente todo y puso a calentar agua mientras buscaba en su móvil más cosas sobre las valquirias, por si había algún texto traducido al coreano que le diera alguna pista más sobre lo que el sueño quería decirle; pero no encontró mucha más información que la que ya había visto cuando YoungJo le comentó sobre aquellos seres mitológicos. Aunque GeonHak no estaba especialmente seguro de que aquel ser fuera mitológico, para él era muy real, los sueños en los que se mostraba ante él eran demasiado reales y la sed de venganza que desprendía la valquiria de sus sueños era casi tangible.

 

            Con la taza con la infusión en una mano y el móvil en la otra, se dirigió al salón para sentarse cómodamente en el sofá y esperar a que ésta se enfriara un poco para poder tomársela sin quemarse la lengua. Sin embargo, ni siquiera le dio lugar a entrar al salón porque desde la puerta de éste pudo escuchar cómo de la habitación en la que desde hacía tan solo un par de días dormían KeonHee y HwanWoong juntos salían unos extraños sonidos que no habría imaginado jamás que se escucharían salir de aquel lugar. GeonHak parpadeó rápidamente, confuso, tratando de unir en su cerebro las piezas del rompecabezas que le faltaban para componer aquel puzzle al completo, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a su habitación con la infusión y, en cuanto pudiera, hablar con HyunGu sobre aquella teoría del Mesías de la que le había hablado durante los exámenes, ignorando deliberadamente los ruidos que salían de la habitación de HwanWoong y KeonHee.

 

~ 

 

            —Las clases aún no han empezado, pero tú querías venir a la biblioteca a coger un libro y para ello me tenías que levantar de la cama y traerme a rastras hasta la facultad desierta… —murmuró HyunGu—, nada me cuadra, así que, deja de hacer como que lees ese espantoso libro de valores de mercado y desembucha todo lo que me tengas que contar.

 

            GeonHak hizo una mueca porque había veces en las que su amigo lo conocía bastante bien y se había dado cuenta en cuanto había acabado de despertarse que había gato encerrado en el motivo por el cual lo había llevado hasta allí. Sin embargo, aunque HyunGu hubiera descubierto que el motivo por el que lo había hecho ir hasta allí no era el motivo real del por qué requería de su presencia, GeonHak no sabía cómo poner en palabras lo que quería decirle. Nunca había sabido expresarse bien y, si podía evitarlo, prefería no hacerlo; pero necesitaba su ayuda, así que, como la primera vez que le habló sobre sus recurrentes sueños cuando el semestre comenzó después de las vacaciones de verano. GeonHak suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a contarle a su amigo sobre los demás sueños que había tenido en aquel tiempo, cómo estos habían cambiado, cómo interactuaba él dentro de ellos y cómo se comportaba el otro protagonista de ellos, lo que le decía exactamente en ellos.

 

            —Se han vuelto un poco chungos —fue lo primero que dijo el otro cuando GeonHak terminó de hablar—, pero ahora más que nunca creo que sí que tienes una especie de conexión con la valquiria esa, como si te estuviera avisando de verdad de que se va a cargar el mundo y quisiera que lo supieras.

            —Pero… ¿por qué? —cuestionó GeonHak.

 

            El chico se sentía muy confuso sobre la naturaleza de aquellos sueños y lo que significaban. Sus sueños habían cambiado, ya no aparecía el joven alado sobre su caballo blanco descendiendo de los cielos y clamando venganza, sino que interactuaba de alguna forma con éste; pero en ellos no le era explicado nada, así que, GeonHak seguía exactamente igual que al principio, sin tener ni idea de lo que aquellos sueños querían decirle y, sobre todo, el por qué era él a quien se lo debían decir cuando había unos cuantos de miles de millones de personas poblando la tierra y muchas con muchísimo más poder que él para detener aquella especie de amenaza de acabar el mundo. No entendía por qué tenía que ser él.

 

            —Quizás… estás teniendo unos sueños, así como del pasado —murmuró HyunGu—. No sé, no me hagas caso, he visto demasiadas películas moñas de reencarnaciones con YongHoon últimamente.

 

            El pasado. GeonHak no había meditado aquella opción porque le parecía un poco ridícula, al principio porque había pensado que aquellos sueños eran parte de su imaginación, y después de darse cuenta de que soñaba con una valquiria, no había contemplado siquiera que aquello formara parte del pasado. Las valquirias eran seres que pertenecían a la mitología nórdica y la mitología no eran más que cuentos inventados sobre diversos dioses y divinidades y mortales asociados a ellos. Por aquello, a GeonHak no se le había ocurrido pensar que éstos fueran partes de algún pasado… pero meditándolo bien, cada vez que había soñado con aquello, el chico había sentido en su cuerpo perfectamente lo que sucedía en cada sueño, el horror de la batalla, el frío del invierno. Aquello tenía algo de sentido, aunque no lo tenía del todo.

 

            —Pero… si estoy soñando con el pasado de alguien… ¿con el pasado de quién sueño? —cuestionó—. ¿Con el mío?

            —Ya te he dicho que no me hagas caso —respondió su amigo—. Seguro que no es esto, porque es completamente surrealista… aunque KiWook no estaría de acuerdo.

            —¿KiWooK? —preguntó extrañado GeonHak, no entendiendo qué tenía que ver el amigo de los gemelos que vivía ahora en el piso de enfrente con HyunGu, YongHoon, HaRin y el gemelo que no callaba ni debajo del agua.

            —Sí. El niño es un flipado del esoterismo —comentó HyunGu—. Tiene unas cuantas barajas de tarot, piedras de energía, libros de ocultismo y magia… —enumeró—, y el otro día mientras veía una de las películas de reencarnaciones con YongHoon dijo que él recordaba perfectamente su vida pasada y que había sido Ministro de Ritos en la corte del rey no sé qué. Está un poco mal de la cabeza el chiquillo…

 

            A medida que HyunGu hablaba sobre aquel chico, GeonHak tenía más ganas de saber sobre la pasión de éste por el mundo esotérico, porque en el par de ocasiones en las que había coincidido con éste, KiWook simplemente había estado en un rincón de la habitación sin hablar con nadie y sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que hacían los demás. Quizás, la disparatada teoría de HyunGu sobre la reencarnación fuera disparatada, o quizás no lo era tanto, por ese motivo, GeonHak decidió que debía comprobarlo con la ayuda de KiWook, si este podía hacer algo con sus sueños para que se volvieran más claros o para que saber su finalidad.

 

            —Me gustaría hablar con él de este tema —fue lo que dijo, después de unos momentos—. No tengo nada que perder de todas formas…

            —Creo que a ti también se te está yendo la cabeza con esto —replicó HyunGu, pero GeonHak no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

 

~

 

            —Es bastante probable que estés soñando con algunas escenas de tu pasado —fue lo que le dijo KiWook unos cuantos días después, cuando encontró el momento para hablarle al menor de aquel tema—. Tu pasado mezclado con las advertencias de la valquiria que anuncia su venganza contra el mundo.

 

            GeonHak asintió, aunque no estaba realmente convencido de que aquella fuera la explicación de todo, pero ésta tenía un poco de sentido y el chico estaba abierto a cualquier cosa que diera sentido a aquellos sueños.

 

            —Deja de decir patrañas, Lee KiWook —comentó DongMyeong. GeonHak se replanteó todas las decisiones de su vida que lo habían llevado hasta tener la maravillosa idea de ir al piso de enfrente para hablar con KiWook sobre el tema cuando todos los habitantes de aquel piso y, en especial el gemelo que no callaba ni debajo del agua, estaban en el lugar—. Todo esto tiene una explicación científica, es el subconsciente de GeonHak _hyung_ el que crea esos sueños fantasiosos en la fase rem y, como no para de pensar en ellos, su subconsciente sigue creando sueños parecidos.

            —Recuérdame, Myeong, ¿por qué soy amigo tuyo? —cuestionó KiWook.

            —En realidad eres amigo de DongJu… pero como los dos vamos en un pack indivisible te tocó hacerte amigo mío también —respondió el otro chico.

            —Ya decía yo que cuando conocí a DongJu había un aura negra a su alrededor que me dio muy mala espina… —replicó KiWook.

            —Ejem.

 

            GeonHak tuvo que toser mal disimuladamente para que los dos chicos no se enzarzaran en una mini pelea en medio del salón y de la charla importante. Porque, aunque para los demás realmente no lo fuera, para GeonHak aquello era importante y estaba abierto a cualquier ayuda que pudieran proporcionarle, ya que lo sabían todos y cada uno de sus amigos podrían ayudarlo, a él no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que explicara las cosas por completo. Los dos chicos se giraron hacia él después de aquella tos falsa e hicieron las paces —por el momento— para seguir hablando del asunto que trataban sin distraerse de éste.

 

            —Según yo lo veo —murmuró KiWook—, son escenas de tu pasado; pero no me explico lo que desencadenan esos sueños.

            —Probablemente el cansancio —comentó GeonHak—. Los suelo tener cuando he dormido poco o cuando tengo cansancio acumulado.

            —Podríamos probar esta noche para ver si es verdad —dijo el chico—, y si tienes un sueño del estilo ya sabemos que lo que los causa es tu agotamiento.

 

            Y, de aquella forma, el piso se convirtió en un hervidero de gente. Todos sus amigos aparecieron por el lugar para montar una fiesta para celebrar que las clases todavía no empezaban y para cansar a GeonHak, al que no dejaron que se quedara dormido mientras alguno tuvo los ojos abiertos. Finalmente, el chico pudo cerrar sus ojos, completamente agotado, cuando las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a entrar a través de la ventana del salón, dejando caer su cabeza contra el reposabrazos del sofá y adentrándose en el profundo sueño que había ido buscando.

 

_La calidez y suavidad de unos dedos recorriendo su piel de arriba abajo hacían que escalofríos de placer recorrieran su espina dorsal; sin embargo, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, disfrutando de aquel contacto sin poder ver quién se lo proporcionaba, pero realmente sabiendo quién era la persona que lo hacía. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados hasta que unos labios suaves y dulces se posaron sobre los suyos. Cuando el contacto finalizó, abrió sus ojos, encontrándose ante él con el bello rostro de la valquiria, esbozando una sonrisa preciosa, cerrando sus ojos en dos medias lunas._

_—Por fin despiertas —murmuró con su voz dulce, de una forma cálida y acogedora—. Debo irme._

_Tras decir aquellas palabras, se levantó de la cama, su cuerpo completamente desnudo y comenzó a vestirse con los ropajes que generalmente llevaba, dándole la espalda. Sus grandes alas oscuras estaban al alcance de su mano, así que, la alargó para tocar la suavidad de aquellas plumas oscuras y el joven que había ante él esbozó una pequeña risa._

_—¿Volverás? —cuestionó._

_—Siempre vuelvo —le fue respondido._

_Sin decir nada más, la valquiria terminó de vestirse y después salió de la habitación, una habitación que se encontraba en penumbra debido a que solo era iluminada por la luz de algunas velas que ya estaban a punto de consumirse. Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y, antes de que pudiera inhalar de nuevo el aire que había exhalado, sintió un movimiento rápido a su lado, un destello de plata y justo después un agudo dolor en su garganta y una sensación de ahogo._

 

~

 

            —¿Y si estabas liado con la valquiria? —cuestionó YoungJo—. Quiero decir… hay documentos que hablan de que las valquirias a veces eran amantes de los grandes héroes y como has soñado que te habías acostado con él…

            —No he dicho que me acostara con nadie —replicó GeonHak—. Ni siquiera sé si soy yo la persona que aparece en los sueños o no.

            —Estabais los dos en la misma cama, desnudos, te tocaba y luego te besó… —dijo KeonHee—. Tío, solo hay que sumar dos más dos.

            —Ah… mis oídos son demasiado castos para escuchar este tipo de conversación… —murmuró DongMyeong, tapándose las orejas.

            —Vete entonces al cuarto —le dijo KiWook—, así no tienes que escuchar nada de lo que digamos.

            —Es que quiero escucharlo.

 

            DongJu se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con su palma y después se alejó de su hermano y de su amigo para sentarse en el lado contrario de la habitación, sin nadie que dijera gilipolleces a su alrededor. GeonHak simplemente suspiró y se giró hacia YoungJo de nuevo, que comenzaba a hablar otra vez.

 

            —A ver, yo no veo muy descabellado lo que he dicho y lo que pensáis de que igual son sueños de tu pasado y que los tienes para avisarte de algo que está a punto de pasar —dijo—. De hecho, le veo bastante sentido.

            —No sé si te estás escuchando, YoungJo —murmuró YongHoon—, pero no tiene nada sentido, absolutamente nada.

            —No, _hyung_ , piénsalo —comenzó HyunGu—. Al principio solo tenía sueños de la valquiria esta diciéndole que quería venganza, luego empezaron a cambiar y a ser de otra forma, aunque seguía saliendo diciendo lo de la venganza y el de hace un rato ha sido que estaba acostándose con él y luego te han degollado, ¿no?

            —No me estaba acostando con nadie —trató de nuevo de aclarar, aunque sus amigos siguieron sin hacerle caso en eso—, pero sí, he sentido como si algo me cortara la garganta y comenzara a ahogarme con mi propia sangre.

            —Demasiado descriptivo —volvió a chillar DongMyeong.

            —De todas formas —siguió como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido—, no soy yo, ¿por qué creéis que soy yo?

            —Las reencarnaciones existen —murmuró KiWook—. Yo recuerdo bastantes cosas de mi vida anterior, con otras he soñado.

            —Sí, ya nos contaste tu periplo de dorama histórico —respondió HaRin—. No hace falta que lo vuelvas a contar, lo que hace falta es que se arregle el problema de GeonHak rápido para que se deje el mono tema.

 

            GeonHak asintió a aquello porque también necesitaba que aquello terminara, que dejara de tener aquellos sueños y, sobre todo, que si él tenía algún tipo de capacidad para interactuar con lo que sucedía en sus sueños para decirle a la valquiria que se dejara de venganzas, le gustaría hacerlo para que el mundo no fuera destruido. Sonaba todo aquello inverosímil, pero aquellos sueños eran tan reales y se despertaba tan angustiado siempre que ya lo único que quería era eso, arreglarlo todo de una vez por todas para dejar de tenerlos.

 

            —¿Quieres que trate de inducirte al sueño? —le cuestionó KiWook, llamando su atención—. Para probar si de esa forma puedes interactuar con el sueño y no simplemente verlo todo sin poder ser tú el que habla o reacciona.

            —¿Podrías hacer eso? —preguntó, no estando muy seguro de que el chico pudiera conseguirlo.

            —Cuando quería saber más de mi pasado, mi abuela me lo hizo un par de veces y funcionó —respondió KiWook—, además, cuando DongJu está estresado por algo se lo hago y dice que luego sueña con cosas bonitas —añadió—. No creo que te haga daño.

            —Por probar… —murmuró GeonHak, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

~

 

            El ruido de personas charlando a su alrededor, sus voces resonando en el amplio y majestuoso salón en el que se encontraba no distrajo a GeonHak ni un ápice de observar con asombro aquel lugar porque era completamente precioso. El alto techo estaba cubierto de escudos dorados y lanzas entrelazadas que cumplían la función de vigas, mientras que las paredes se encontraban completamente desnudas, aunque hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, el chico no podía ver hasta dónde se extendía aquel enorme salón. Maravillado, con la boca abierta por encontrarse en un lugar del cuál había leído en internet cuando había buscado la información sobre las valquirias, Valhalla, el salón en el que los muertos en batalla, los héroes de éstas, esperaban disfrutando del más allá hasta que Odín los llamara para servirle en el Ragnarök.

 

            GeonHak se sorprendió por lo mucho que había aprendido de mitología nórdica en poco tiempo… y también porque en aquella ocasión, en el sueño que estaba teniendo era plenamente consciente de que era él, de sus movimientos, de sus pensamientos, de sus acciones. Aquello no había pasado nunca antes, así que, se debía seguramente al mejunje que KiWook le había hecho beber y a cómo lo había puesto a dormir, con música relajante y recitando unas frases extrañas como un mantra.

 

            —Aquí deberías haber acabado —murmuró una voz que GeonHak ya conocía a sus espaldas, por lo que se giró, encontrándose a la valquiria—. Morir en batalla, vivir en Valhalla junto a mí hasta el Ragnarök.

            —Yo… —intentó hablar, pero el joven ante él continuó antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

            —Te arrebataron la vida de una forma completamente rastrera, te quitaron la gloria, el derecho a convertirte en un héroe… todo por codicia y cobardía —dijo—. Me arrebataron el derecho a estar junto a ti. Por eso, debo vengarme.

 

            Aquellas palabras eran parecidas a las que ya le había dicho otras veces en sus sueños, pero GeonHak por fin tenía toda la información que necesitaba para comprenderlo todo. Tal y como había dicho YoungJo, él era la reencarnación de un guerrero nórdico del pasado y ambos habían sido amantes. Su muerte había provocado la ira de la valquiria y a través de sus sueños, avisaba a GeonHak, la reencarnación de aquel guerrero de lo que iba a hacer, como si quisiera prevenirlo o como si esperara que lo detuviera, tal y como HyunGu también había apuntado en alguna ocasión. Después de todo, sus amigos habían ido teniendo la razón en aquello; pero, aunque GeonHak supiera eso, aunque estuviera allí y tuviera toda la información, no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer, cuál era realmente su papel allí.

 

            —Después de que llegue el Ragnarök, la vida se reanudará de nuevo y, entonces, por fin podremos estar juntos de nuevo, sin aquellos que te hicieron esto, que te convirtieron en un simple mortal sin gloria —dijo la valquiria.

 

            Éste quería estar junto a él en una nueva vida después del fin del mundo porque la vida que debían haber llevado como héroe y valquiria les fue arrebatada. Probablemente durante muchos siglos, la valquiria habría estado esperando a que llegara dicho fin del mundo para caer sobre éstos y consumar su venganza, esperando por un nuevo mundo en el que vivir con él. El corazón de GeonHak se encogió porque sintió aquello como un amor realmente fuerte y verdadero, además de sentir la rabia y la pena que transmitía el majestuoso ser que tenía frente a él.

 

            —¿Y por qué no vivir en el mundo que hay ahora? —murmuró, llamando la atención del precioso joven ante él—. ¿Por qué esperar a que el mundo muera y renazca de sus cenizas cuando podemos estar juntos ahora? ¿Por qué elegir el camino de la venganza y no del amor?

 

            GeonHak vio un cambio en la expresión de la valquiria, algo en sus ojos que mostraba confusión y sorpresa, pero también esperanza. Abrió la boca para decir algo, esbozó las palabras en sus labios; sin embargo, el ruido a su alrededor comenzó a ser mucho más fuerte y GeonHak no pudo entender nada de lo que le dijo. cuando quiso preguntar de nuevo, acercándose a éste, el gran salón en el que se encontraban comenzó a volverse oscuro hasta que la oscuridad se lo tragó por completo, engulléndolo a él y a la valquiria.

 

 ~

 

            Las clases habían empezado de nuevo, la primavera había llegado a la ciudad de Seúl tiñendo sus calles de colores por los árboles en flor y la rutina de GeonHak en la que se despertaba tempranísimo para asistir a sus clases y se acostaba tardísimo terminando trabajos había vuelto; sin embargo, a pesar de aquel cansancio absoluto que dominaba sus días, el chico no había vuelto a tener sueños como los que había tenido durante todo el semestre anterior, aquellos sueños en los que el chico había acabado descubriendo que en su antigua vida había sido un guerrero enamorado de una valquiria, una valquiria que todavía lo amaba de forma profunda y que había jurado vengarse de quienes lo habían arrebatado de su lado.

 

            Al detenerse aquellos sueños, GeonHak y sus amigos habían pensado que se había debido a que la valquiria finalmente había desistido en sus deseos de venganza y eso era algo bueno… en teoría. A pesar de que todo aquello había sido confuso y un lío para él, GeonHak echaba de menos poder soñar con aquel joven alado de cabello dorado, ojos rasgados, nariz alta y labios rosáceos. Lo echaba de menos porque desde el primer instante había sentido una especie de conexión, lo echaba de menos por la historia que habían compartido juntos en el pasado. Era extraño y curioso… pero así era.

 

            El chico estaba perdido en su propio mundo mientras caminaba hacia la facultad, todavía demasiado temprano como para poder pedirle demasiado a su cuerpo, por ese motivo, por no estar atento a su alrededor, casi no se dio cuenta de que un joven con el pelo dorado, ojos rasgados, nariz alta y labios rosáceos pasaba por su lado; pero, de alguna forma, captó su atención a pesar de no estar atento a nada de lo que lo rodeaba y GeonHak detuvo su camino rápidamente, girándose en redondo y caminando detrás de aquel chico con el que se había cruzado hasta que lo pudo adelantar, cortándole el paso, dándose cuenta en ese preciso instante de que la persona que se encontraba ante él era exactamente igual que la valquiria que lo había visitado en sus sueños, con la única excepción de la ausencia de sus alas oscuras a la espalda.

 

            El chico frente a él lo miró completamente extrañado y confuso, pero GeonHak no podía dejar de estar fascinado por él. Era… exactamente igual.

 

            —Perdona… —dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse—, probablemente no creas ni una sola palabra de lo que te voy a decir, pero necesito decírtelo —el chico lo observó con curiosidad y GeonHak inspiró hondo, tratando de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón antes de volver a hablar—. Nos conocemos… tú y yo nos conocemos de antes… de una vida anterior… no lo vas a creer, lo sé, pero yo era un guerrero nórdico y tú una valquiria y lo sé porque me has estado visitando en sueños y eres exactamente igual de precioso —GeonHak supo que solo estaba diciendo tonterías, pero no pudo dejar de hablar—. Madre mía, esto es una locura porque yo jamás me he acercado a nadie de esta forma y pensarás que me he fumado algo en mal estado, pero es la verdad y…

 

            GeonHak no pudo seguir hablando porque escuchó una pequeña risa provenir de la persona frente a él, una sonrisa que había curvado sus ojos en dos medias lunas, y el corazón del chico se saltó un latido porque ya había visto aquella misma estampa en un sueño y realmente eran idénticos.

 

            —Lo siento —dijo—. Seguro que te he asustado un poco. Empiezo de nuevo —murmuró, tendiéndole su mano—. Kim GeonHak.

 

            El chico miró su mano extendida durante unos momentos, como si estuviera pensándose si estrecharla y presentarse a aquel chalado, todavía con aquella sonrisa encantadora en sus labios, como si en realidad le divirtiera toda esa loca situación, hasta que finalmente la estrechó.

 

            —Lee GunMin —respondió, ampliando su sonrisa—. Y esta ha sido la manera más extraña en la que han tratado de ligar conmigo… pero me ha hecho interesarme por eso que me has contado.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —He estado usando los nombres reales de los niños de ONEUS y ONEWE, si todavía no los conocéis lo suficiente os dejo aquí sus nombres artísticos y reales para que los ubiquéis.  
> —ONEUS: YoungJo (Ravn), GunMin (Seo Ho), GeonHak (Lee Do), DongJu (Xion). KeonHee y HwanWoong usan sus nombres reales.  
> —ONEWE: HyunGu (KangHyun), KiWook (CyA). YongHoon, HaRin y DongMyeong usan sus nombres reales.  
> —En la historia he hablado un poco de las valquirias y GeonHak incluso ha buscado información sobre ellas, pero aquí desarrollaré un poco más el tema para que quede más claro.  
> —Las valquirias son unos seres que pertenecen a la mitología nórdica y, tal y como he comentado, eran mujeres de extraordinaria belleza y habilidades físicas, aladas, que recorrían los campos de batalla y recogían de ellos a los héroes caídos para llevarlos hasta Valhalla, donde convivían con éstos hasta la llegada del Ragnarök. Estaban a las órdenes de Odín y, cuando llegara el Ragnarök (la batalla del fin del mundo) las valquirias y los héroes caídos lucharían en ella.  
> —Si queréis saber más de ellas, simplemente buscando “valquirias” o “valkirias” en Google os salen bastantes cosas decentes (y si no, me podéis pedir mis apuntes de mitología nórdica). Aunque algo que sí que tengo que indicar es que eran todas mujeres, pero aquí SeoHo sigue siendo chico porque me he tomado la licencia para ello.  
> —Hay algunos momentos en la historia en los que insinúo la relación de KeonHee y HwanWoong, pero la insinuación más mayor es la de cuando se escuchan ruidos extraños en su cuarto (donde están haciendo cosas en las que GeonHak no quiere ni pensar siquiera porque son sus amigos haciendo manitas y no es agradable imaginarlo).  
> —Y lo sé… el final ha sido muy abierto… pero pensad que por fin van a ser felices juntos, aunque yo no lo haya escrito (?)


End file.
